What Happens After
by queenspice
Summary: This is my version of what happens after second world Minene meets third world Nishijima and how they got to the Happy End Epilogue as well as what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters of Mirai Nikki**

* * *

When Minene was offered a chance to play a game of fate, she was given the ability to learn about future events. She was able to escape from every dangerous situation thrown her way, and had gotten pretty far in the game.

Her phone told her how to escape danger, and she did escape it. She relied on the technology in her hand the whole time, everyday, until her fated day.

Her phone warned her about danger that could cost her her life, but it didn't warn her about the dangers that could cost her her heart.

She ended up giving her heart to someone who died for her shortly after proposing.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nishijima.

"Have I met you somewhere before?"

He died for her.

"Don't try to sit up!"

He died yet he was talking to her again.

Minene slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, and opened her eye to look into the face of the man who looked like the one who died helping her.

He should not have been there. She watched him die before her eyes. His blood covered her clothing and the ring he gave her drowned in that same red liquid. Yet he was kneeling beside her at that moment, giving her a look.

"Are you alright? Can you speak?"

Minene silently cursed herself and looked away. She hated how the whole 'multiple worlds' thing existed because it was so damn confusing. She was with the third world Nishijima, the Nishijima who didn't know her, while the second world Nishijima was the one who fell for her, proposed, and died for her.

The man who was with her had no recollection of meeting her before, while her mind was filled with memories of another Nishijima.

"Wait, are you Uryuu Minene? The world-wide known terrorist?" his voice didn't sound as shocked as it should have. Minene watched as Nishijima reached for his walkie-talkie, and she reached over and placed a hand over his.

As soon as her cold fingers touched the back of his warm hand, he stopped moving and she said, "I am her...but then I'm not."

He gave her a confused look.

"It's a long story, Nishijima-"

"How did you-"

"But it's one I'd rather not tell," interjected his interjection loudly. "This is the last time we'll speak, Nishijima. If you see me again in the future, I won't have any knowledge about this meeting, so you should do your best to act like this whole thing never happened."

Minene stood to her feet and brushed off the back of her legs. She should not have survived that fall, but she did anyway. Remembering about Yuki and Yuno, she looked up towards the sky where she last saw the two.

She briefly wondered what happened to the wuss and his psycho girlfriend, but she put it to rest and started to leave the area, as well as Nishijima behind.

"Wait!" he called behind her.

"Go away," she turned to him and said, "You're better off not knowing me."

Minene wondered why she left Nishijima behind. She wondered why she walked away from the one who offered her another chance at life. Even if the third world Nishijima didn't know about the second world one, Nishijima was still Nishijima.

He was still the man who proposed to her, but...she wanted a better life for him. Even if it wasn't her decision, she knew he would be better off with someone who wasn't her. Minene had done too many bad things in her past, and Nishijima didn't need her in his life.

She decided it was best that he did not pursue her while he didn't know her.

Later that night, Minene sat on a bench near a bus stop by herself. She had no plans to get on the bus at all, but she wanted a place where she could sit and think over what to do next.

_I can always steal money and run and find a new place to live. I'll find a place where no one has ever heard of the name Uryuu Minene, and I'll live low and be by myself because that's where I belong. I belong by myself. I belong with no one and nothing...but my heart hurts. My chest physically hurts and I can't forget about Nishijima in my mind. I can't forget about the dumb look on his face when we first met. I can't forget the way he proposed and I can't forget the way he tried to put that ring on me. I can't forget the moment I watched him shield those bullets for me. _

She wasn't aware of when the moment it started, but tears were flowing down her face. She wasn't used to crying so much after growing up. When she stopped being a child, her emotions stopped as well. She wanted to stop crying, but it wasn't possible.

_I can't forget!_

_I can't forget his smile, I can't forget his voice and I can't forget the way he acted when he was focused on something. _

Minene grabbed fistfuls of her hair near the roots and gently started pulling.

"I can't forget!" she yelled out into the open. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head back.

"I can't do this!" she said to herself.

_It would be better if I disappeared. If I die, then Nishijima will have to deal with third world me. The chances of him falling for her have to be slim because the game does not exist in this world. _

Minene pulled out the gun she acquired after waking up earlier that day. She stifled her tears, stood to her feet, and looked up at the sky.

Minene was never one for stargazing, but she had to admit the stars were absolutely beautiful that night. "Wow," she whispered to herself. There were so many stars twinkling against the dark sky. Minene softly smiled to herself and aimed the gun towards her temple, all while looking towards the sky.

_I want to be with the Nishijima who remembers me. I want to be with the one who offered a new life to me_.

"No! Don't do it!"

_Huh?_

Someone suddenly pulled Minene's arm down, forcing her to drop her gun.

She looked at who stopped her. "Nishijima?"

Nishijima looked her straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The real question is 'why are you trying to kill yourself?'. Whatever you went through must have been awful to convince the great Uyruu to commit suicide."

"You've got no idea."

"I would if you talked to me."

Minene took a step back and said, "I told you to-"

"Go away, yes, I know. But I won't go anywhere. You've been on my mind since you left me after saying things that don't make sense," Nishijima took a step towards Minene, "But I'm not leaving until you explain things!"

Minene blinked a few times. The look third world Nishijima was the same look second world Nishijima often gave her when he was serious about something. "But-" she started.

"You can't just get up after surviving a fall, say something that makes zero sense, and then go on your way!" he continued on.

"But-"

"What are you, superhuman?!" he nearly shouted at her. "You've got no scratches on you!"

She smirked. "Pretty much."

"What?!"

Minene laughed to herself when she saw how exasperated he was becoming. Quickly becoming serious, she said closed her eye and said, "I guess you won't let this go, huh?"

"No, I won't."

"Fine."

Nishijima blinked a few times before saying, "Fine what?"

"I'll tell you if it means you'll leave me alone. Buy me a beer first."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Minene stood outside of the restaurant, waiting for Nishijima. She almost backed out of the idea to meet him there, given it was such a public area, but then she realized it was nearly midnight. People were going to be drunk and not giving a shit about a cop and a woman who might look like Uryuu Minene.

Quite a few people walked past her, either not recognizing her or not glancing her way twice. She couldn't blame them, after all, who'd want to look at her more than once? She was missing one eye, and a hand. Her appearance didn't exactly scream 'wife material'.

Nishijima didn't show up until almost 12:30. He was out of breath when he was caught up to her, and she raised a brow, giving him a look. "You sure took a long time," she told him, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I told you I'd be late! I just got off work," he explained to an unimpressed Minene.

"Let's just go," she muttered, turning her back to the man.

"How long were you waiting?" he asked her, trying to catch up to her fleeting form.

"Who cares?" she returned.

**Once inside the restaurant, Nishijima requested a booth, specifically one located in the back of the building. The waitress gave them a knowing smile, and Minene wanted to yell, 'It's not like that!' but decided against it when Nishijima took her hand in his. **

She ripped her hand from his own and shot him a glare as they followed the waitress. Once sitting down and left alone, Minene briefly agreed mentally to the setting- she and the cop were the only ones seated in the back, no one would be able to hear their conversation easily- before turning on Nishijima. "Why did you hold my hand?" she asked as he sat down right beside her. She wanted to question that too, but let it go.

"I thought it would be better if people were under the impression we were dating," he offered an explanation. "No one would think someone like you would find love."

Those last words should have left Minene at a loss for words, but they didn't. She just shrugged, thinking that she also didn't think she'd find love...but then Second World Nishijima came and changed her. He offered a life to someone who didn't deserve it. He took in a broken Minene, with the mindset to fix her and her problems. He'll always be a part of her heart, what's left of it anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Third World Nishijima interrupts her thoughts.

"I'm thinking I want a drink," she answered. Her words elicited a chuckle from him, as well as wave towards the waitress to signal they were ready to order.

Minene ordered one of the expensive drinks, not really caring what it was called or what was included in the ingredients, Nishijima ordered a beer. Once the waitress left with the orders, Nishijima gave Minene a look. "Why did you order one of the expensive drinks?"

"Because I'm not the one buying," she smirked, bringing to light the words that left his mouth a few nights prior to that evening. He agreed to buying her a drink that night.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me to buy you a beer," he retorted.

"I changed my mind when I saw the pretty colors in the picture," she responded in a voice lighter than she intended to use.

Nishijima gave her a smile that held the right touch of innocence and sweetness, it made her heart tighten and she had to look away. She honestly couldn't remember Second World Nishijima giving her a look like that.

"Are you blushing?" he asked her, giving her a full smile as he leaned towards her a little.

"No, the lights are dimmed, aren't they?" she asked him. "It's just the reflection of that, you idiot."

"Whatever you say," he told her, leaning away to resume his original sitting position.

The waitress returned to their table and set their drinks in front of them. Minene swirled her drink filled with multiple colors using a straw, and watched the liquid mix to form one shade as Nishijima sipped his beer. "You know, it looks like we're on a date," he told her lightly.

"But we're not," she shut him down.

"We could be," he insisted and leaned his cheek on his hand to look at the woman more comfortably.

"Well then," Minene said in a deep, sensual voice, trying to sound like a different woman, "sorry I didn't pretty myself up for the occasion...if I only knew sooner that you wanted to buy me a drink."

"But you _are_ pretty," Nishijima told her matter-of-factly. "You're beautiful!"

Minene's heart thumped quickly in her chest, and she tried to shake his words off by crossing one leg over the other and smirking. "Yes because the trend nowadays is an eyepatch and a missing hand," she told him, setting her incomplete forearm on the table for the first time that evening to back up her sarcastic comment.

"It doesn't matter how you look, Minene," Nishijima told her in a gentle tone, much different than how he spoke to her so far. "I wouldn't look at you any differently if you were-for lack of a better word-whole, that same thing goes for if you were missing more than that. You're you, and you're beautiful."

Minene said nothing to him in return, she only felt heat creep up into her face.

Nishijima observed her uncomfortable state and started another topic. "Shall you continue on with the story, or can I continue making you uncomfortable?"

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! Am I writing Minene's and Nishijima's characters correctly? What do you think? Please tell me if I need to improve. **


End file.
